


Happy scream

by awkward_weirdo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Caught, M/M, Prostate Massage, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_weirdo/pseuds/awkward_weirdo
Summary: So basically Billy makes girls screams, right? Well, maybe that's not the truth.Billy and Steve had a great time and after that Max and El found out about us.





	Happy scream

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the idea came the scene where Max trying to explain when Billy with a girl they screaming happy. But what if Max doesn't know right and it wasn't a girl just Steve and Billy the whole time? ANd maybe not Billy the one whos make the other scream.

„Come here baby, no one home today! My father and Susan out of the town and Max go to Janes. The house is ours" Billy grinned and took the cigarette out his mouth and lend a hungry kiss to Steve that moment they close the front door before theirs.

„That's awesome news Billy" Steve giggles a little and pull closer Billys body while they kissing. Hand on his waist, body's presses together, little sights from Billy and moans from Steve. They slowly go to Billy's room and laid down to the bed. Steve gently kisses goes to Billy's neck and shoulder.

„Stevie" Billy gasp a little when Steve bites his neck. „Don't you fucking dare to mark me!" he said that but he likes it when Steve biting or marking him.

„Keep calm honey, maybe you need to button up two buttons but it's okay. This body is mine now so no need to show it off every single person in Hawkins" he pressed his body against Billys and biting him again maybe he suck his skin a little and he already felt Billys cock twitching in his pants.

„Okay Harrington, that's enough! Can I fuck you or not? But don't tease me like that!"Billy sighted frustrating and pull Steves's hair which made him moan.

„Oh baby, today I'm gonna make you scream. Just don't cream your pants yet because" Billy just lick his lips and smiled at Steve.

„Your such a douchebag. So today want to fuck me? I never take a cock before…" he giggles a little and pulls off Steves' shirt while Steve buttoning his shirt and throw off the bed. He slicked his hand over Steves' body and bite his lips.

Steve just kiss Billy again and go down with little bites. He unbuckles Billy's belt and pulls off his pants. He looked surprised but he already knows Billy doesn't believe in underwear.

„Seriously? Billy, we talked about it" he just lends over and kisses the top of Billy's dick.

„Yeah, I know but it ruins my look. It seems through over the jeans" he sighted a little and pull Steves hair again."So you blow me or what?"

„Maybe not. You've been a very bad boy" he just giggles a little and kisses Billy's tights.

„Oh come on you kinky bastard, what do you want, laid me to your knees and spank me? You want me to call you daddy?" Billy just rolled his eyes and spreads his legs.

„No I never hit you, you know that baby" he licks Billy's length and kisses the sensitive skin."Give me the lube" he just grinned at Billy and when he hands over Steve he didn't wait. He presses a little gel in his finger and looks at Billy. „Don't worry I'll do it gentle and slow, okay?"

„Oh my god Steve, you do it so much worse. I'm, not a stupid girl just do it quickly!" Billy just rolls his eyes and trying to relax, when he fells Steve's fingers he gasps a little and his fingers slide inside. Billy just bites his lips so he cants make noises. The first minutes wasn't the best feeling in the world but Billy can take it. Steve could take it before so he can do it too. Steve does everything so he cants feel the pain when his second fingers slide in. He licks Billy's cock and wrapped his pretty lips around Billy's cock, spoiled Billy with his mouth. It was hard to be in quite but Billy doesn't dares moan or groan loudly. He was just not familiar with this being a loud thing. He always loves Steves moans and it always turns him on.

Steve wanted to hear Billy but he didn't know how to ask him. He might be shy about it and Steve didn't want to force Billy so he just tries his best at least. Billy knows how to work this thing, he does it with Steve before but never thought it can be this good. The third fingers slide in and Billy always feels full but then Steve finally found that point and he whimpers a little and grabs the pillow. Steve looked at him with a big smile and laid into next to him while he pulls up Billy's leg.

„Are you okay baby boy?" Billy needs a couple of seconds so he can understand what Steve asked. He just nodded and Steve pushes that point in him again and he almost cries because of the pleasure. Steve feels Billy relaxed around his fingers but he doesn't want to stop it now. „I have idea honey. So first I want to hear your voice so I keep doing this until then you begging me to fuck you. Oh, and you cant cum just when you want" Steve grinning a little and look the shook in Billy's face but it disappears very quick because Steves' fingers prepare him.

„Nononono baby…Steve, my love you cant do this!"Billy shook his head and his cheeks were all red it was adorable. Steve just lay closer and give him a few small kisses on her cheeks and neck so he can feel more comfortable the situation. Steve look over him and it was the sexiest thing he ever sees. It was the top three sexiest Billy because he sees when Billy does nasty things to him and when Billy was under the shower, his wet body and shampooing his hair it was good! But this was a whole new experiment.

Steve massage his prostate and the other hand was caressing his body. He kisses his neck and gives him a few love marks. Steve almost cum when he heard Billy moans his name. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were bright red. His lips were red and swollen from the biting and he sweats a little. Steve caress his thighs which was shaking a little and he saw the struggle because he didn't let him cum.

„Billy gosh, you are so sexy I love you so fucking much. You're so perfect for me, you doing so good" Steve whispers Billy's ear and it makes Billy moans even more. „You are doing good, so fucking perfect. Cum for me sweetheart" he gently bites Billy's ear and he presses, even more, his prostate and Billy groans and cum for Steve that moment. He was still shakey and it wasn't the more manly sound he ever does but he didn't care too much at this point. Steve just kissing him and whispers sweet nothing to him and that how much he loves Billy.

When Billy was okay and resting enough, Steve just waits after that and then he started to massage his prostate again with a big smile on his face.

„Steve what are you doing? It's too sensitive now" Billy moans and shaking again from the pleasure.

„I said it already, I'm gonna make you scream love" he giggles a little and kiss Billy who just hugs him tightly and he was hard as a rock again and ready to shot. Steve enjoys a few minutes Billy's moans but he needed Billy too so he slides his fingers out and moving closer almost laid down in Billy. After he presses lube in himself he slowly rubbing the top of his dick against Billy's ass but do nothing more, just kiss him.

„Steve please don't tease me. I'm gonna lose my mind and it's gonna happens because of you" he whimpers in his lips and bite them a little. Steve just caresses his cheeks and runs his tongue over Billy's lips just like Billy always does it when he looks at Steve.

„You're so beautiful. I love you very much" he gently presses himself in Billy and Billy gasps a little and digging his fingers into Steves back and scratches a little bit when the top of his dick slides in. Steve scared and look Billy at this moment, caress his cheek."I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you" he was so worried. Billy just smirked a little and blushed even more.

„You're not hurting me, keep calm Steve. It's just too good don't worry!" he kisses his dumb and worried boyfriend and slowly moving his hips „Please more Steve" Billy moans again when Steve slowly started to trusting his whole length inside Billy.

„I'm all in baby, you okay?"Steve kisses Billy's lips and neck. Billy just nodded speechlessly. He feeling dizzy and so fucking full and so loved. He smiled and hug Steve even closer.

„More" mumbling Steves' neck and when he finally started to moving Billy felt like the whole room is spinning and he couldn't shut himself anymore he just moans Steves' name and groans loudly while he scratches Steves back. He becomes even louder and speakable when Steve holds his erection in his hand and started to jerk him. This was too much for Billy he didn't know how loud he moans but it seems like Steve liked it. Steve goes a little slow so he can kiss his love and hugs him so he can be closer to him and started to move even faster.

„Billy gosh..I'm gonna cum" Steve inhales Billys smells which he loved. Cigarette, Billys cheap cologne, sweat and the smell of both boys which mingled together.

„Come inside me, I want to fell your warmth inside me!" Billy purring in Steves' ear and noisily moans to him. He didn't need to say it twice, Steve trusted his hips a couple of times before he started to lose the rhythm and when Bily feels Steves cock pulsing inside him and then felt the warm make him lose his mind. When he finally cum twice that day he can't be quiet he literally screams like some fucking girl and bites Steve's neck. He doesn't let Steve go until then the fireworks disappeared right before his eyes and he can breathe properly.

„Oh my god" Steve heavily breath and hug Billy so tight. „I didn't even know I can make you scream I was just messing with you but that was awesome." Steve smiled like an idiot and kiss Billy while he slowly pulls out.

„Yeah, I didn't know either. Honestly, I don't know what was I saying half of the time." they just look at each other and started to laugh. „Don't laugh I really don't know, dummy!"

„Doesn't matter I remember and that's the point" he kissed Billy again and just rest a little."I don't want to break the moment but I'm thirsty and hungry. We can go to the restaurant if you want"

„No man, my legs are fucking jellos I can't go anywhere. Go the kitchen and find something I'll go too" they kissed again and Steve gets out to the bed and pull up his jeans and underwear and pull up for Billy his jeans too and go first to the kitchen. He frozen for one moment and quickly go back to the room. „You said Max was in Els house, right?"

„Yeah, why?"Billy finally gets out too and walks to the kitchen. There sits a red Max and a worried El."Hey girls, how long you to sit here?" he was worried too now, he goes to the fridge and searching for something to eat.

„Not too long" Max was even redder and it wasn't the cute red.

„You okay Billy?! I heard screams!" said El and Billy drop the butter accidentally.

„El! I already told you, there screaming wasn't because something bad happened. Sorry, Billy, we came here because Hooper was a douchebag and we already eating when the girls started to screaming" Girl? Oh fuck, Max thinks a girl screamed? Billy was resentful deeply. And then Steve shows up smiling like a maniac like that was the perfect timing ever.

„Hey Max, hey El. What's up?" he took the milk out of the fridge and fills a glass. The girls were confused at first but when Max understand what happened he was all red and also impressed.

„I don't understand what happened. Max, you said Billy was with a girl and the girl screamed happily but it was just Steve and Billy" El just look confused but they didn't say anything. They wait until she understands. „Ohh, Steve screaming like a girl then, right?" She seems so happy because she finally gets it.

„Almost. Billy is the one who is scream like a girl" Steve just smirked and took a sip in his glass and Billy just blushes so damn hard.

„Oh my god, Billy!" Max so shook so Billy just rolled his eyes, grab the cookies and pull Steve back to his room.

„I'm never been able to look into her eyes. And I hate you so fucking much. This wasn't the way I want to tell her about our relationship asshole!" He just shakes his head and eats his cookie while Steve hugged him behind, sits in the bed.

„Oh come one, she loves you no matter what. Even if you scream like a girl" Steve chuckle and Billy just ignoring him. „I love you and I love your voice no matter what. It really turns me on" he kisses Billy's neck gently.

„I love you too douchebag" he mumbling and kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hold yourself back, let me know if I fucked up or if you like it! ❤️


End file.
